


Reina de los condenados.

by kuromi1905



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, Poetry, Prose Poem, Romance, Tragedy, Try poem or prose writing., i do not know what i'm doing, i worked hard, something melodramatic and dark
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21525172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuromi1905/pseuds/kuromi1905
Summary: "Señora de la desesperanza. Dama del dolor y el odio. Tu que caíste al mas profundo abismo de oscuridad y muerte, desolada y torturada, a quien le arrancaron su vida y su esperanza, te levantas gloriosa en medio de un campo de podredumbre y cadáveres. Atreviéndote a desafiar a tu cruel destino y el mundo que te rechaza, rompiendo las cadenas que te atan, para volar libre en busca te tu sanguinaria venganza. Una pobre alma destrozada por la pena de no ser amada ni comprendida. Dueña de una maldita existencia...y el amor impuro de aquella hija del mar corrompida por la culpa y el rencor."
Relationships: Jaina Proudmoore/Sylvanas Windrunner
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Reina de los condenados.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola nuevamente. Por fin pude tomarme un tiempo para escribir algo, aunque quizás no lo que debería o algunos esperaban (prometo que pronto seguiré con el próximo capitulo de Ash Crow ). Pero en fin, esta ultima semana me vino la idea de escribir un poema fanfic centrado en Sylvanas y como era de esperarse (por lo menos de mi) no podía no incluir romance (en especial si es Sylvaina xD), asi que lo hice y trate de plasmar lo mejor posible mis pensamientos o forma de ver a Sylvanas, ademas claro de la perspectiva de Jaina a lo largo del relato.
> 
> Honestamente no es la primera vez que escribo algo como esto. Me gustan los poemas y escribir en prosa, y hace tiempo que no lo hacia. Solo espero que se entienda y parezca un poema de verdad xD (si, quizás es algo melodramático)
> 
> Como dije anteriormente todos los comentarios y criticas constructivas serán bienvenidas. Ojala les guste tanto como a mi (aunque parezca raro...mis ideas son raras xD)
> 
> Nos vemos.

** Reina de los condenados **

Reina de los condenados,

De almas torturadas y vilipendiada,

De aquellos pobres infortunados cuya existencia es un pecado,

Y que bajo tu guía tomaste,

A la vez que te adueñabas de sus sueños y esperanzas,

Así como también te apoderaste del corazón de una niña ingenua,

Que con dolor aun te recuerda y con rabia aun te anhela.

Reina de los condenados,

Señora de la desesperanza,

Ser impío y macabro,

Autora de atroces pecados y heroicos actos,

Trayendo sufrimiento y esperanza por cada vida salvada,

Por cada alma reclamada de los dominios de la muerte,

Para si servir a tus oscuros propósitos como flechas en tu carcaj,

Sembrando ruina y desgracia,

En tu búsqueda de apaciguar tu implacable sed de venganza,

o el cruel dolor que destroza tu alma,

Que gustosa sanaría si me permitieras alcanzarte y entre mis brazos consolarte.

Reina de los condenados,

Dama sombría y despiadada,

Guerrera noble y honrada,

Caída en la peor de las desgracias,

Marcada con la más cruel de las maldiciones,

Como castigo por tu pecado, tu falta imperdonable,

Por haber protegido a tu pueblo de los viles deseos de un hombre desalmado,

Aquel príncipe santo, devenido en emisario de la corrupción,

Cuyo avance de su ejército de muerte no pudiste evitar,

Victima de una traición y los designios de un cruel destino que quiso que cayeras en aquel campo de batalla, rodeada de los cadáveres de inocentes y camaradas,

Aquel valle floreciente en el que ese sanguinario caballero te dio muerte y arranco tu alma,

Torciéndola y quebrándola para transformarla en un arma sin voluntad,

Sometida al yugo de su pérfida influencia, solo para ser usada de las maneras más perversas,

Y ser exhibida como un siniestro trofeo a los ojos de tu pueblo,

Para que tu sola existencia les recordara continuamente su más dolorosa tragedia,

Y a ti mi amada tu peor fracaso,

Ese que quizás pude haber evitado y que de culpa me envenena,

Si no hubiera dudado, si no hubiera dejado que mis propios sentimientos me enceguecieran,

Tu salvación habría estado alcance de mis manos,

Las mismas que alguna vez te obsequiaron tiernas caricias y ahora están manchadas con tu sangre, esperando para confortante con mi rabia y remordimiento.

Reina de los condenados,

Monstruo maldito, Mujer desgraciada,

Alguna vez venerada y ahora completamente olvidada,

Una vez diosa y ahora paria

Rechazada por un mundo que de tu existencia reniega,

Repudiada por aquellos que te amaron,

Abandonada por tu familia y tu pueblo,

Esos que con falsas promesas ilusionan,

Creyendo que nunca más volverás a ser odiada,

Solo para ser herida y usada,

Dejándote a tu suerte entre lágrimas de rabia y pena,

Para desangrarte en medio de ese bosque de tinieblas,

Ajenos a que a pesar de que tu corazón no lata siente como ningún otro,

El mismo que alguna vez estuvo lleno de esperanzas y que ahora está corrompido por una dolorosa ira.

Reina de los condenados,

Estratega fría, cazadora sanguinaria,

Que bajo tu mando muchos reinos han perecido,

Quemándolo todo con inextinguible fuego de tu odio,

Trayendo la ruina como una digna enemiga de la vida,

Aquella que ha visto el infierno y experimentado el dulce abrazo de la paz eterna,

Quien ha caminado sobre los cadáveres de cientos,

Y cuyas manos están sucias de sangre inocente,

La madre de esas almas errantes,

De aquellos renegados de la vida y el destino,

Cobijando a tus siervos bajo tu mortal abrazo,

ese cálido abrazo supiste obsequiarme,

mientras me acunabas en tu pecho

y tus protectores brazos me resguardaban de la ira de mis fantasmas

Un dulce recuerdo que mi memoria se niega a olvidar.

Reina de los condenados,

Espíritu de las tinieblas, alma en pena,

Cuyos desgarradores lamentos aún resuenan en una noche eterna,

Junto a aquellas lágrimas negras que marcan tu rostro

como el perpetuo recordatorio de tu tragedia,

un presagio de muerte que ahuyenta a todo pobre inocente,

Pero que a mi atraes con tu melancólica melodía,

Como el peligroso canto de una hermosa sirena,

O de una diosa etérea,

Y que en noches frías y solitarias escucho llamarme,

Como si a mis tácitos anhelos acudieras,

Para reclamarme en cuerpo y alma,

Para permitirme sentir tus brutales caricias,

Ese tacto gélido arder en mi cuerpo,

Esos labios marchitos que me devoran y prueba,

O la intensidad de tu abrasadora mirada,

Ese rojo infernal ahondando hasta lo mas recóndito de mi ser,

Mientras nos hundimos en esta danza prohibida,

En este pecado imperdonable de pasión y lujuria,

Para al amanecer abandonarme en la soledad de mi cama,

Dejándome como recordatorio de tu macabra presencia las marcas de tus besos fatales

Y el inquietante aroma a flores marchitas impregnadas en mi piel y mis sabanas,

Junto con mis lágrimas amargas y lo cruel de tu despedida.

Reina de los condenados,

Renacida de la ira y sin esperanza,

Entre la podredumbre y la decadencia,

Como un ave majestuosa que vuelve a levantarse de entre una pila de cadáveres,

Rompiendo las opresivas cadenas que te atan,

Para volar libremente a las sombras de la nada,

Mientras aun te desangras de aquella mortal herida que nunca será sanada,

Convirtiendo tu misericordia en una flecha en llamas,

Que consumirá todo hasta que no quede nada y tu venganza esta saciada.

Reina de los condenados,

Que con tu oscuridad me has atrapado en este idílico sueño,

O una maldición terrible,

De este amor impuro y profano que a la hija del mar has cautivado,

Como un cazador a su presa,

O una niña ansiosa por desentrañar los cruentos secretos de aquellas cálidas tinieblas,

De esa mujer arrogante oculta en una impoluta mascara de porcelana,

Que poco a poco se desquebraja,

Obsequiándome la fragilidad de tu alma,

Esa dulce delicadeza que te tortura y me contenta,

Porque condenada estamos a destrozarnos mutuamente,

A odiarnos y amarnos,

Mi querida reina de los condenados


End file.
